


Serving Size

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa’s eyes were lined with angry tears. The hurt on his face was unmistakable. His eyebrows furrowed as his face scrunched up furiously. “‘Less beautiful’ than I am now? What are you trying to say, Rei-chan? That all this time, I haven’t been beautiful enough for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Size

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of an art-trade with [thecojsz](http://thecojsz.tumblr.com/). The prompt for this was established ReiGisa getting into a really big fight and trying to make up.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/93214525583/serving-size-rei-nagisa-nsfw).
> 
> (For information on commissioning me, please see [here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions)!)

 

“ _Stop_! Rei-chan, what are you doing? I’m telling you to _stop_!”

Nagisa yanked hard on Rei’s arms, but the taller man did not relent at all. He kept tearing bags and packages open and throwing their contents into the trashcan angrily.

“I just _bought_ those snacks! Stop wasting it all! Rei-chan, _stop it_!” The end of his sentence was shrill and loud, and it was what finally made Rei cease.

In a flurry, the taller man spun around and bore down on Nagisa. He used the extra height he had on the blond to full effect.

“And _I_ keep telling you to stop buying so much junk food and _eat properly_ , but you never listen to me!” he said just as loudly.

Nagisa bit his lip and tried to keep his fists from shaking, but it was to no avail. “Why do you care so much about what I eat? Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you get to dictate everything I do! I should be able to make my own decisions!”

For a second, Rei sputtered, his face red with rage. “Not if you’re going to be completely irresponsible about your choices! You never eat a proper meal, not unless I force you to!”

“I eat perfectly good meals!”

“Then tell me three ‘good’ meals that you’ve eaten in the past week! That _wasn’t_ fast food or bought at the convenience store! Or that I didn’t make for you!”

The room fell silent, save for Rei and Nagisa’s heavy breathing. The shorter man couldn’t think of anything. It was true that, in the past week, and in the weeks before that, he had been mainly sustaining himself on store-bought meals and the like.

When no answer was forthcoming, Rei narrowed his eyes. “Exactly,” he said with a note of smug finality.

A flare of rage rose in Nagisa’s chest. He knew Rei was right, but he hated being wrong.

He exploded. “That still doesn’t give you the right to throw away all the food I bought! It’s _my_ money that I used, so I should be able to buy whatever I want with it!”

“The way you keep eating such unhealthy foods is absolutely abhorrent! At the rate you keep going, you’ll—” Rei said, grasping for words. “You’ll become even less beautiful than you are now!”

He froze the second he realized what he had just blurt out. That was not what he meant to say at all.

Nagisa’s eyes were lined with angry tears. The hurt on his face was unmistakable. His eyebrows furrowed as his face scrunched up furiously. “‘Less beautiful’ than I am _now_? What are you trying to say, Rei-chan? That all this time, I haven’t been _beautiful_ enough for you?”

The taller man was able to recompose himself quickly. He started off sternly, “That’s not what I meant, Nagisa—”

“Fine!” Nagisa interrupted him, turning and leaving the kitchen. “If that’s what you think, and if all you want to do is control every part of my life, then fine! Forget it,” he seethed. “I’ll just _leave_ then! You can have the whole apartment to yourself and do whatever you want, eat whatever you want!” He grabbed his wallet and phone.

Rei trailed a few steps behind him, his face still angrily set. “Nagisa-kun, you know that’s not what I meant,” he tried to continue, his voice no longer loud but steady and strong.

“Oh no,” the shorter man said, without looking at him. After violently jamming his feet into his shoes, he turned to leer at him from the door, “I know exactly what you meant. Bye, _Rei-chan_ ,” he spat out derisively. “Have fun by yourself.”

He wrenched open the door. Rei didn’t even have the time to call out his name again before Nagisa slammed the door in his face.

He stared at the closed door, the vibrations of Nagisa’s exit still echoing shrilly in his ears. Rei let out a frustrated groan and half-yell and stormed back into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The entire time he stomped toward the train station, Nagisa muttered under his breath and clenched and unclenched his fists.

In the history log of Rei and Nagisa’s arguments, this was not the most petty but it was probably the most volatile.

Rei had been nagging him for years about his eating habits. At first, it was just an exasperated, “Nagisa-kun, Rock Hopping Bread for lunch again?” but after they started dating, the scolding became more severe. Once they finally moved in together, things escalated from there. Recently, Rei had been even more aggressive about stopping him from eating junk food all the time.

But he never gave a reason why and only kept attacking Nagisa about it. It was getting really old, and today was the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

He stuck his hand into his pocket and took out his phone, jabbing his finger at the screen until it was calling the right person. It rang a few times before the line connected.

“What’s up?”

“Rin-chan,” Nagisa said, his tone still upset and frustrated.

“Nagisa?”

“I’m coming over to your place to crash for tonight.”

“What the hell, man, you can’t just randomly call me and say you’re coming over!”

His throat burned, and he rubbed his nose with his arm. “M’gonna have to. I don’t have a place to stay at right now.”

“What do you—” Rin stopped speaking as he put the pieces together from the quality of the blond’s voice. Nagisa heard him exhale slowly. He knew his friend wanted ask him why he wasn’t staying over at Makoto or Haruka’s, but he probably realized the answer. Those would be the first places Rei would expect him to stop at. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

Nagisa sniffled. “Thanks, Rin-chan. I’ll be there in an hour.” He hung up.

 

* * *

 

Fifty-seven minutes later, Nagisa stood in front of Rin’s apartment door. He rang the doorbell petulantly.

The door opened.

“Hey,” the redhead greeted, looking a little worried at the sight before him. Nagisa had been rubbing his eyes and nose the whole train ride over, so he looked a little worse for the wear. “C’min.” He opened the door wider to let Nagisa inside.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” he murmured under his breath as he took off his shoes and stepped up from the entryway. He shuffled into the living room, sat down on one the couches, and drew his legs up to his chest to hug. Rin joined him in the room shortly.

“You alright?”

Nagisa nodded silently.

Rin looked mildly frustrated as he stood at the doorway, as if not sure whether he should sit next to Nagisa or leave him alone. After a second of deliberation, he chose to sit down on a cushion adjacent to the blond, as not to make him feel cornered or attacked.

“What happened?”

“Just some dumb fight,” he grumbled into his knees. “Stupid’n dumb.” The shorter man muttered something else.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“… Don’t tell him m’here.”

With a heavy sigh, Rin leaned back and pushed his hair out of his face. “Oh boy,” he mumbled. Discreetly, he reached for his phone and set it on silent. “Alright, what happened?”

“Dun wanna talk about it.” Nagisa shrank in on himself.

Rin gave him five seconds before Nagisa would start spilling it. The five seconds passed quickly.

“Rei-chan was just being _dumb_ and getting all up in my business about what I eat’n stuff. And he was throwing out all the chips and food I had bought. He’s always going on about not being wasteful, but he’s the one who was chucking out perfectly good food!” He huffed angrily. “And then he called me not beautiful! He’s _so_ stupid! Dumb! Such an idiot! Ugh!”

His friend said nothing.

After his tantrum, he softly said, “What does he care so much about my eating habits anyway?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Well, you two _are_ technically going out.”

Nagisa glared at him with bleary eyes, to which the redhead held up both his hands, palm out, to indicate he meant no harm.

“Whatever…” he mumbled.

“He never told you why he was bugging you so much about it?”

The blond didn’t reply right away. “I’unno. I just thought he was being naggy like always, so I just kind of ignored him and stuff.”

Rin didn’t have anything good to respond with. He stared at Nagisa’s form. “So you didn’t listen to him at all?”

“I did!” Nagisa protested, finally looking up. His face was red from having ducked down for so long. He deflated quickly. “But he was always just going on about food groups and dietary requirements or whatever…. It’s not even like I don’t exercise or anything!” He pouted and hid his face again.

Rin could see where Rei was coming from, since he himself was so strict with his own diet and exercise regime, but he had a feeling Rei wasn’t trying to keep Nagisa fit for hard-core swimming competitions. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, I don’t think you’re really seeing the big picture here, Nagisa….”

“Dun wanna talk about it!” Nagisa interrupted him.

Since it seemed clear that the blond was not going to let him say any more than that, Rin sighed and stood up. “Alright, fine. But it’s getting late now, so what d’you want to do?”

“I’unno….”

“Did you at least bring a change of clothes?”

“No,” he admitted shamefully. “I just stormed out of here with my phone and wallet….”

“Figures,” he said. “Wait here, I’ll get you pajamas or something.”

He went to his room and rifled through his drawers for the smallest clothing he could find, a pack of new underwear, and a towel. He went back out to the living room. Nagisa hadn’t moved much since.

“Here.” He held out the bundle.

The shorter man took it, mumbling a word of thanks.

“Go wash up.”

Nagisa nodded and stood up unsteadily. He toddled over to the bathroom silently.

As Rin watched his pathetic form disappear behind the closing door, he let out muted sigh.

When Rei and Nagisa were on good terms, they were probably the most annoying couple in the world, but when they were on bad terms, they were just as annoying.

He took out his phone and saw that he had two missed calls and a text from none other than Ryuugazaki Rei himself. At least they were reasonably spaced apart, so it wasn’t like he had been madly calling everyone.

He checked the message first.

> **_Rin-san, Nagisa-kun and I had a small fight earlier and he left the apartment rather abruptly. He didn’t take anything with him aside from his wallet and phone. I’m a bit worried about him, since he doesn’t have his apartment key._ **
> 
> **_I tried contacting Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai but he doesn’t seem like he stopped by either of their homes. Is he with you now?_ **

As usual, he had worded things vaguely enough to make things seem alright, but Rin knew him better than that. Rei was probably freaking out and stress-cleaning everything.

The water in the bathroom started running as Rin typed out a reply.

> _I’m not in a position to disclose that information to you._

It was hardly the time to be messing around, but Rin doubted Rei would even care at this point. He received a response almost immediately.

> **_As I thought._ **
> 
> **_Is he alright?_**

> _About the same as normal. More pissy than he is on most days though._
> 
> _Anyway, you’d better leave him alone for a day or two. He’s not being very chatty._

> **_I understand. I apologize for causing you trouble._**

> _Whatever, it’s fine._
> 
> _He’s coming out now. I’ll talk with you later._

> **_Thank you, Rin-san._ **

“Hey,” Rin said, just as Nagisa opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a towel around his neck. He pocketed his phone and reclined casually. “Did you eat dinner yet? I have some gyuudon in the fridge if you want.”

The shorter man nodded quietly. Rin felt like he was dealing with a spoiled child, but he said nothing about it. With a grunt, he got up and went over to the fridge.

As he got food out to heat up, he talked. “It’s the weekend, so you can stay for however long you want, but I have things to do tomorrow. I’unno what plans you have though.”

“I don’t really have plans or anything,” Nagisa replied. He sat on the couch listlessly.

The redhead hummed without commenting.

“... Thanks, Rin-chan. Sorry for bothering you like this.”

At that, Rin snorted. Rei and Nagisa had really been together for way too long.

 

* * *

 

Back in their apartment, Rei was scrubbing the corners of the kitchen sink with a toothbrush furiously.

After the short text conversation with Rin, he had continued cleaning the house frantically. The entire place smelled of disinfectant.

He hadn’t meant to upset Nagisa. He felt terrible after saying such an awful thing, but it had been too late to fix it. The hurt on Nagisa’s face had broken his heart, but he was just trying to look out for his boyfriend.

He stopped scrubbing and looked at the foam that had collected at the edge of the sink. The bubbles popped and fizzed at him accusingly. Rei rinsed them away and leaned his gloved hands against the countertop.

This was all just a stupid misunderstanding, but it wasn’t as if Rei could just explain the situation to Nagisa.

Guilt rose up his throat in the form of bitter acid. He shook his head. That wasn’t really the case. Rei knew he _could_ just tell Nagisa why he kept scolding him and even went as far as to throw out his snacks, but....

He moved on to wipe down the countertops. Rei was starting to get a headache.

 

* * *

 

“I really didn’t mean to say that, and I know it was incredibly reckless of me to have, but at the time, I just blurted out whatever came to mind first....” Rei fiddled with the cup of tea he had in front of him. His eyes were trained on his hands. The early morning light casted faint shadows across the table.

“We’re only human, so of course we will make mistakes,” Makoto said understandingly.

Rei glanced up nervously, and Makoto gave him a warm and reassuring smile. That seemed to help loosen some of Rei’s nerves.

After swallowing, Rei spoke again. “Granted that is true, I still shouldn’t have said what I did. It really hurt Nagisa-kun....” He made a low, frustrated noise and buried his face in his hands.

Makoto gave him a few seconds before gently prodding him with a question. “Then what was it that you really wanted to tell him?”

Rei lowered his hands hesitantly. His face was slightly pink, and he looked torn between telling Makoto or not. Patiently, the older man waited and didn’t rush him.

Slowly, Rei started explaining. “I just.... Nagisa-kun always eats the unhealthiest foods and doesn’t seem to make any effort to get some proper nutrition. That really bothers me. Even if we both regularly exercise, it means nothing without a balanced diet to accompany it.” He licked his lips. “So far, his health has been of no worry, but if he goes on like this, then....” Rei tightened his fingers around his cup.

Things started to become clearer as Rei spoke. “So what you mean is that you’re just worried about his health and well-being?” Makoto asked gently.

Rei nodded.

“Why didn’t you just tell him that then?”

He remained silent for a long time. When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible. “... Because it’s embarrassing.”

Makoto laughed good-naturedly. He understood where the shorter man was coming from. “Rei, there are always going to be things in life that are too embarrassing to say aloud, but if they’re going to cause misunderstandings like this, don’t you think it’s better just to say it?”

“I know, but still...!” He sighed. Then, he furrowed his brows with an air of determination. “No, there’s no excuse for being stubborn and refusing to clear up the situation. I just hope that Nagisa-kun will listen when I explain.”

“I’m sure he will.”

Rei groaned. “Perhaps not. Not after I upset him so much....”

“Just try, Rei,” he said encouragingly. “You never know until you do. And this is definitely not something so terrible that you will never reconcile with Nagisa.”

He gave Makoto a wobbly smile. “Thank you, Makoto-senpai.”

“Of course.” He smiled back kindly.

 

* * *

 

“Seriously, Nagisa, you should at least read his messages.”

The blond’s phone vibrated again.

Rin growled and glared at him. “Or at least turn the damn thing off if you’re not going to answer anything.”

Nagisa snatched his phone up and shut it off. It clattered loudly when he threw it back on the table. He glared at the butterfly charm which flipped right-side-up when it landed. It glittered among the miscellaneous penguin charms which decorated his phone.

“Don’t bust a vein when you break that,” Rin said flatly. When Nagisa said nothing in response, he heaved an internal, long-suffering sigh and got up from his seat in the kitchen. He plopped down on the couch, as he had done the night before.

“Look,” he said, leaning forward earnestly and getting his friend’s attention. “We both know that you can’t be angry at him forever. Especially not over something like this.”

Nagisa frowned deeply but didn’t interrupt him.

“I get that you’re not happy that he said that stuff and did all those things, but maybe you should slow down and think about _why_ he did all that.”

Nagisa hugged his cushion tighter. “I know I should,” he admitted softly. “But he’s always been nagging me about it. For years already.” He chewed on the corner of his bottom lip.

“Then shouldn’t you have tried to change from the beginning?”

The shorter man remained silent.

“You can’t just always expect Rei to go your way all the time. If he keeps nagging you about something, there has to be a reason why he’s doing it. You have to meet halfway somewhere along the way.”

Nagisa hid his face in the cushion. “I know,” he said again.

“And?”

His voice was muffled and small when he spoke, so Rin had to lean in closer.

“I know he has some reason to scold me all the time, but it still really hurt when he said that.... Even if he didn’t mean to. I just got so angry,” Nagisa said. “I stormed out of the apartment without thinking at all. All Rei-chan does is look out for me, but I feel like I’m just a bother to him sometimes....”

Rin suppressed a groan. “Do you seriously think that? That guy wouldn’t be able to live three days without you bugging him every day. It’s like he thrives off your annoyingness.” He paused. “It’s like Stockholm’s Syndrome or something.”

The blond peeked over the pillow. “Hey!” he said in complaint.

Rin laughed a bit. “Just saying it as I see it.”

Nagisa’s good mood faded quickly, and he sighed. “I dunno. Sometimes it just feels like that....”

“Do you really think Rei would stick with you for so long if he didn’t want to?” When Nagisa said nothing, he went on. “Exactly.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took it out to check. Rin made a small noise and put it away again.

“Anyway, I seriously gotta go out and do stuff now, so you wanna come with me or not?”

Nagisa looked conflicted but ultimately shook his head.

“Suit yourself,” he said while standing up. “I’ll leave the key with you, but when you leave, lock the door and put the key in the mailbox. And don’t burn down my apartment.”

The blond smiled. “‘Kay.”

Within five minutes, Rin was already halfway out the door. “I’m locking this, alright?” he called out.

“Got it!”

The door slammed shut heavily.

Nagisa flopped down on the couch and sighed. The ceiling was completely uninteresting, but he didn’t feel like doing anything aside from stare at it.

He knew that he would eventually have to face Rei and resolve the issue, but making up was always so awkward. He rolled over to his side, thinking that it might be better, since both of them had had a night to mull things over.

Nagisa had just shut his eyes for a few seconds when the doorbell rang, causing him to sit up.

“Did Rin-chan lock himself out...?” he muttered. “Coming!” he called out, running to the entrance. Nagisa stood with his feet jammed halfway into his shoes as he unlocked and opened the door. “... Ah.”

Rei was standing there, looking extremely nervous and antsy. “Good afternoon, Nagisa-kun.”

For a second, he felt betrayed, because it probably meant that Rin had ratted out where he was, but the feeling only lasted for a second. In the next, guilt washed over him. The blond averted his eyes to the side and fiddled with the door handle. “Hi.”

“Um. Is Rin-san in right now?”

“No, he just left.”

“Oh. I see.” He fell silent and then said, “I must have just missed him. I didn’t see him on the way over.”

Nagisa moved his foot so that he could hold the door open without using his hands. He started rubbing his arm absently. Both of them avoided eye contact.

“Is it... okay if I come in? I’d like to talk with you, if that’s alright.”

“Yeah, um. Sure.” He stepped back to let Rei enter.

The awkward silence continued to stretch on, even after they had relocated to the living room. Neither of them knew what to do, so they remained standing with an unnaturally large amount of space between them.

Nagisa felt like exploding and blurting out a million apologies, but the words simply wouldn’t come out. It was so awkward standing in the middle of Rin’s apartment with nothing but the distant hum of traffic surrounding them.

He felt so guilty, and he didn’t even know if Rei hated him or not. Finally, he couldn’t hold back and looked up desperately.

“Rei—”

“I’m sorry!”

At the same moment Nagisa called out Rei’s name, the taller man blurted out an apology.

Nagisa was too stunned to continue, so Rei went on ahead.

“I said too much yesterday. I’m very sorry for saying all those things, and I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I completely understand if you’re angry and upset, but I only wanted to protect you,” he said, all in one breath. His face was red and everything about his body language was open and apologetic.

“No!” Nagisa said, unable to stay silent. “I’m the one should apologize. All you ever do is look out for me, but I never listen and keep fooling around. And I always bother you and make you angry, and sometimes I get scared that that’s all I do, and I’m so sorry, Rei-chan. I’m so, so sorry.”

Rei’s mouth hung open in soft shock. “Nagisa-kun...” he said in awe.

Nagisa’s bottom lip trembled, and in an instance, he crossed the distance that separated them and threw himself into Rei’s arms. Immediately, the taller man wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his hair. It felt so right to hold him. “Nagisa-kun,” he said again, his voice shaking.

“I’m sorry, Rei-chan,” the blond kept repeating while he nestled closer to his boyfriend and clung onto him.

“I’m sorry too.” He pressed his lips on Nagisa’s head and hugged him tighter. “I just... I want to be with you until we both grow old. But your eating habits aren’t very healthy, so I worry. That’s why....” Rei was glad they were standing so closely, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to look Nagisa in the eye and say all these things without dying from mortification. “I’m sorry for nagging you all the time and throwing out your snacks.”

Hearing those words from Rei made Nagisa’s heart burst. Just as he always had been, Rei was just fussing over him out of love. He didn’t always explicitly say it, but it was times like this that made the blond feel so, so loved. Nagisa shook his head and rubbed his forehead against his chest. “You were just looking out for me, and I was being a childish brat.”

“Well,” the taller man said mildly, “I was the one who never told you why I was doing all that, so it’s my fault too. Besides,” he said, pulling back and making Nagisa look up, “at the end of the day, you’re still my childish brat.” He pushed his boyfriend’s bangs away from his face and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

Nagisa made a tiny noise in the back of his throat and clutched onto him harder. When the warmth of Rei’s lips left his skin, he looked up again and tip-toed just far enough to press their mouths together. Their eyes slipped shut as they kissed gently. Rei’s hands rested behind his neck and on the small of the back while Nagisa settled his grip on the taller man’s hips.

They dared to deepen the kiss just a little, both of them still shy and skittish from barely having made up. When they parted, Rei kissed Nagisa on the forehead once more and hugged him.

“I’m sorry, Nagisa-kun. Will you forgive me?”

The blond nuzzled him affectionately. “Only if you forgive me too,” he responded.

Rei squeezed his boyfriend tightly and smiled. “Of course I do. I love you, Nagisa-kun.”

The blond nodded. “Then I forgive you too, Rei-chan. And I love you just as much.”

The two of them sniffled a bit when he stepped back from their hug. They stared at each other with timid and awkward smiles until Rei started, as if he remembered something.

“You forgot your key,” he said, taking out a single key from his pocket. It dangled from a penguin key holder.

Shyly, Nagisa took it back, feeling the warm metal press against his palm. “Thanks.”

“Shall we go home then?” Rei asked gently, holding out his hand for him to take.

Nagisa’s face felt hot, and it was as if they were fifteen-year-olds again and confessing each other for the first time. He took his boyfriend’s hand and nodded. “‘Kay.”

They only held hands for a second before Nagisa let out a cry. “I have to remember to lock the door! Otherwise Rin-chan’ll kill me!” He scrambled for the house key and returned with it triumphantly.

After Nagisa had properly locked the door to Rin’s apartment, dropped the key off in his mailbox, and texted Rin a short message to let him know he was leaving, they headed toward the train station to go home.

The entire ride home, they kept looking at each other discreetly and touching their pinkies or knees together just so that they would have a small point of connection. They didn’t speak though, the silence of the trains lulling them further into their embarrassment. In due time, they were back at their shared apartment.

Nagisa opened the door with his key and stepped in.

“You cleaned the entire apartment again?” he asked, glancing at the neatly arranged shoes at their entranceway. The smell of disinfectants lingered in the air.

Rei fixed his glasses to hide his face. “I... had time.”

The shorter man smiled and let the topic drop. He hung up his key on the hook in the wall. Rei’s key, held on by a butterfly key holder, joined it shortly. Nagisa felt a sense of quiet happiness, seeing the two keys hang together.

“Have you eaten yet?” Rei asked once they were both inside the apartment. “Or would you like to take a shower?”

Nagisa turned around, a shy and mischievous smile on his lips. “You’re forgetting one option, Rei-chan.”

Surprise flickered on Rei’s face before it cleared up. He accepted Nagisa naturally into his arms when the blond walked toward him. He smiled. “Or would you like to have me first instead?” he asked gently.

“Hmm, I wonder....”

Nagisa leaned up to kiss Rei, his heart beating hard in his chest at the warmth of the embrace and the feeling of being loved. It had only been a day, but the quarrel had drained both of them emotionally.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, Nagisa-kun,” Rei suggested, his words pressing against the blond’s lips.

He nodded and pulled on Rei’s hand to lead them both deeper into the apartment. After Rei closed the bedroom door, Nagisa sidled up against his boyfriend again eagerly.

“I’ve missed you,” Nagisa said between their wet kisses.

This elicited a small chuckle from Rei. “It’s only been a day, Nagisa-kun.”

“I’ve still missed you,” he said, taking Rei’s lip between his teeth and biting it softly. He sucked on it before letting it go.

“I’ve missed you too,” Rei confessed under his breath. He stepped forward, and Nagisa went backwards in response, their dance well-practiced since their high school days. Soon, they had reached the bed.

Gently, Rei leaned over his boyfriend while they kissed until the shorter man sat down and lay back on the sheets. The mattress dipped when Rei rested a knee next to Nagisa’s hip.

After wriggling about, Nagisa and Rei were able to make it to the middle of the bed and shed a few articles of clothing along the way. Their faces were flushed light pink, and their hair had become mussed with how much they were raking their fingers through it. Both of them were shirtless now, though they still had their pants on.

Nagisa stared up at Rei with dark, wide eyes and parted lips. He placed his hands on either side of Rei’s face and held him gently.

A soft smile broke out on Rei’s lips as they gazed at each other and breathed together. “You’re beautiful,” he said quietly.

Nagisa whimpered when Rei kissed his forehead, eyelids, nose, and lips, as if treasuring every part of him. Their kiss lingered sweetly until Nagisa shifted and nuzzled his forehead against Rei’s.

Rei’s warm hands wandered over his chest and stomach, rubbing and touching him in all the ways Nagisa liked.

He murmured Rei’s name softly and lifted his hips to grind against his boyfriend. Rei gasped softly and shuddered. The contact was brief, but it was clear that both of them were more than ready to move on. The taller man flashed him a quick smile and resettled his weight so that he could help Nagisa take off his pants.

The bulge in Nagisa’s boxers was obvious. When Rei pressed his palm against it firmly, Nagisa squirmed in delight and arched up. He took his lower lip between his teeth and clenched his eyes, hardly aware of the fact that Rei’s hand had stuttered to stop for a moment. In the next second, Rei had stroked up again, and Nagisa’s body filled with even more heat and electricity.

He opened his eyes to give his boyfriend an openly lustful and flirty look as he ground up against Rei’s hand. His cock twitched and swelled when he saw how enraptured Rei was with him.

His breathing grew heavier as he became more excited. Nagisa started to tug at Rei’s belt and zipper, which effectively snapped the taller man out of his daze. He was much more impatient than his boyfriend and, within seconds, had pulled his cock out to stroke. He couldn’t wait, so he readjusted himself so that they could align their erections together.

Rei caught onto his plan quickly and wrapped his hand around themselves, his fingers overlapping with Nagisa’s as they jerked off. They both moaned at the hot friction, and Nagisa leaned up for a deeper kiss.

Gradually, both their hands became slick with precum as they rutted against each other. Their breaths hitched and caught, and their kiss was interrupted with groans and purrs. When Rei ran his thumb across the heads of their cocks to smear their wetness together, Nagisa opened up his legs more and hummed.

The taller paused for a second. He swallowed and continued rubbing. Softly, he kissed Nagisa’s temple.

“May I?” he asked, his hand dragging up again firmly.

Nagisa hissed out an affirmative answer and licked his lips eagerly. He slipped off his underwear and pants while Rei got the lubricant from the nightstand. The sheets felt warm and smooth against his bare skin. Rei looked a little winded when he came back with the tube, and his blown-away expression was so amusing that Nagisa couldn’t help but giggle. In response, Rei smiled.

The shorter man remembered a time when Rei took everything—even sex—too seriously. It didn’t take long for them to dissolve the tense, awkward atmosphere of such an intimate act into a lot of head bumping, slipping, and giggling. Now, fooling around during sex was just how things were.

They kissed again while Rei uncapped the lube and warmed some up with his fingers. Nagisa nudged Rei with his nose and tilted his head back when he felt Rei’s long fingers press up against him. They entered him slowly, and he relaxed to let his boyfriend stretch him apart. Contently, he sighed as Rei continued to curl and push his fingers in and out of him, his mouth kissing and sucking on his neck gently the entire time. His own fingers dragged across Rei’s broad shoulders as he reveled in pleasure.  
  
Rei kept rubbing their cocks together as he prepared him until Nagisa became heady with pleasure. After a moment, Rei broke away from their kissing and refocused on sucking and licking on his nipples instead.

The shorter man arched his back and shivered. Rei hummed when Nagisa dug his fingers deeper into his shoulders. The warmth on his chest went straight to his cock, which twitched and throbbed between his legs. Rei had three fingers in him already, and his hole was nicely slicked up for his boyfriend’s cock.

“Rei-chan, you’re making me feel so good...” he said softly, squeezing down on Rei’s fingers for emphasis. “I want you inside of me.”

With a nod, Rei pulled out his fingers and rubbed more lube on his erection, which had gotten even harder while he had been pleasuring his boyfriend. Nagisa held his breath as he watched Rei jerk off, making sure that he coated himself properly. Without realizing it, Nagisa had half-sat up and was resting on his elbows, as to get a better view of Rei’s hard cock. He swallowed and watched attentively, fully enjoying the way Rei’s hand moved on himself.

On any other day, Nagisa would have ducked his head between Rei’s legs and taken his cock into his mouth to suck and lick on until Rei came all over his face, but today, he just wanted to feel his boyfriend inside him as soon as possible.

Rei’s glasses had slipped down, so he nudged the frames back up with the back of his wrist hastily. He took Nagisa’s cock into his slick hand and stroked him too. “Ready?” he asked, already breathless with anticipation.

Nagisa nodded hastily and rearranged himself so that Rei could enter him more easily. He reached up for Rei’s face when the taller man aligned himself with his hole. They kissed deeply as Rei pushed himself in, and Nagisa whimpered and squirmed at the sensation of being stretched apart by his thick cock. He wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist and relaxed eagerly.

“S’good, it’s good, keep going,” he murmured encouragingly when his boyfriend paused for too long. Nagisa gasped and moaned into their kiss when Rei sank into him completely. He sighed when he felt the taller man’s thighs rest against him. Nagisa ran his fingers through Rei’s hair gently while gazing up at him with a soft smile. “Rei-chan....”

The taller man closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly. “Nagisa-kun,” he said in response, his eyes full of warmth and love. He drew his hips back slowly, causing the blond to suck in a deep, shuddery breath.

The sheets and pillows beneath him rustled as he tilted his head and arched up. The slow friction dragging in and out of him made bursts of colors bloom from behind his eyelids.

“Does it feel good?” Rei asked him, grinding hard against his boyfriend’s prostate. Before the blond got a chance to answer, he started licking and leaving faint marks on his neck and shoulder with his lips.

Nagisa shuddered and nodded. “Do it more.”

Rei obliged happily, bringing their faces together again as he pushed in and out of Nagisa’s tight heat, until they had established a good rhythm that left them both gasping for air and trying to recreate each other’s names with varying degrees of failure. Heat and shivery pleasure built in him until Nagisa had to curl his toes and shut his eyes.

Nagisa moaned and clung onto Rei. “I love it when you’re in me,” he whimpered, clenching and relaxing around Rei’s erection.

Rei’s glasses were falling down again, but he, as usual, refused to remove them, because he wouldn’t be able to see everything as clearly. Now, they had slipped down to the point where he wouldn’t be able to see much anyway, but Nagisa thought it made him look even more charming. His boyfriend’s hair was stuck against his forehead and temples with a sheen of sweat, and his face was flushed with arousal. The tiny gasps and noises that came from Rei’s parted lips excited Nagisa and encouraged him to whine in response.

“I love you, Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, gazing directly into Nagisa’s eyes as they moved together. His hand wrapped around the blond surely, and he began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

At the added stimulation, Nagisa keened. His cock responded immediately, twitching and spurting out more precum to lubricate Rei’s hold on him.

“I love you too, Rei-chan. Oh god— _fuck_ ,” he groaned, his peak nearing as Rei pressed his erotic moans and gasps against his ear and started moving faster.

The slapping noises grew louder as Rei continued to pound into his boyfriend, lubricant and precum sticking between them wetly. Nagisa’s stomach heaved as cries of pleasure kept slipping from his throat.

“It feels so good in you, Nagisa-kun. You’re so hot in here. So hot and wet—” Rei breathed out heavily, never stopping his thrusting the entire time. “May I cum in you? I’m so close—” He began sucking the sensitive skin behind Nagisa’s ear while rolling hips closer to him. The only reason he even asked was because he knew the words turned Nagisa on when he did. As predicted, Nagisa’s cock twitched hard in his grip.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, scrambling for purchase on Rei’s back. “Cum in me hard, Rei-chan. I want to feel your cum deep in me!”

“Mmngh! Ah—ah! Na—gisa-kun!” Rei gasped hoarsely, Nagisa’s dirty-talk ramping up the lewdness of their act.

Nagisa could feel Rei driving in his cock as far as he could go, and he kept squeezing his muscles around him to encourage him to cum faster. He was quickly approaching his own peak too. His cock throbbed as thrills of pleasure coursed through him with every sloppy thrust that plunged deep in him.

Rei’s hand was relentless on him. He kept pushing his thumb against the head and slit of his cock, where he knew Nagisa was sensitive. He rubbing until more precum came out.

The blond’s voice became high and reedy as Rei continued to pleasure him. His entire body was tight and coiled with tension. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Rei-chan, you’re gonna make me cum so hard!”

A deep tingling wracked his body as he felt himself reach the edge of release. His breath continued to grow shorter until Rei thrust into him hard and pushed him over. He tried to moan, but his voice cut off halfway, and his orgasm hit him hard.

“Rei-chan! A-aaah! Oh, fuck—Mmngh! Hmm!”

The taller man continued to stroke his twitching dick as his cum shot out in thick strings all over his chest and stomach. Rei was still thrusting wildly in him as Nagisa shook and gasped in overwhelming pleasure, completely unaware of everything except for his boyfriend.

Split-seconds later, he could feel Rei’s cum spill deep into him in hot spurts.

“Nagisa-kun—” Rei’s voice melted into a guttural moan. He whimpered in time with his orgasm and kept moving his cock in and out of his boyfriend.

Nagisa keened and mewled wantonly. “Mmm! You’re filling me up with your cum, Re—i-chan! Aah! Ah! It feels so good!” He felt his ass get even wetter when a particularly hard shot of cum came from Rei’s cock.

Nagisa kept whining after he could no longer form words to anything coherent, and Rei had finally stopped fucking him. His softening dick throbbed with his pounding heartbeat, and he felt completely spent. He slowly unwrapped his legs from Rei and let them fall onto the mattress gently. The action caused Rei’s cock to slip out a bit, along with globs of his cum.

They hadn’t even caught their breaths yet when Rei slipped his tongue into Nagisa’s panting mouth and kissed him deeply. Both of them hummed and sighed into the kiss contently.

Eventually, Rei’s arms gave out, and he had to pull out completely and flop next to his boyfriend. They were covered in sweat and cum, but they didn’t let it bother their cuddling.

The blond snuggled himself into Rei’s arms tiredly with a smile on his face. His bangs stuck to his forehead and Rei’s chest as he nestled there comfortably. Rei kept stroking his hair and back, only stopping when the shorter man tilted his head back for a kiss. They smiled every time they parted until Nagisa left a long, lingering kiss on Rei and whispered again, “I love you.”

His boyfriend hugged him tightly and returned the confession to him without hesitation.

Nagisa wormed his way out of the taller man’s arms and rolled on top of a very tousled Rei with a warm smile on his face. He bent down for a long kiss and started to rock his hips gently back and forth on him enticingly.

 

* * *

 

Rin’s phone buzzed on the table, attracting his attention halfway through his coffee break. He had barely finished reading it when Makoto’s phone also vibrated. Sitting in the seat between them was Haruka, who was quietly eating a sandwich.

The redhead snorted and flipped his phone around to show the message to his friends.

> _Thanks again for letting me stay over, Rin-chan! And thanks for the advice! Rei-chan and I are gonna start taking a couple’s cooking class next week~!_ ☆

Makoto smiled at the message and showed the message he received too.

> _Makoto-senpai, thank you very much for your advice yesterday. Nagisa-kun and I have since made up. You needn’t worry about us._

Rin sighed and downed more of his coffee.

“Those two are disgustingly in love,” he said while shaking his head. He addressed Makoto. “Thank fuck you sent me a warning mail yesterday, it else I would have had to deal with their sappy make up shit when Rei came over.”

Makoto laughed gently and took a sip from his drink, but Haruka said nothing. Regardless of that, he looked secretly pleased at Rin’s poor attempts to conceal his smile.


End file.
